Alluring Secret Blue and Green Vows
by FallinglntoPieces
Summary: A KilluGon (Killua x Gon) take of the famous tragic love story presented by the Vocaloid songs "Alluring Secret Black Vow (and White Vow) " Listen to the songs or read without them, both ways is fine! Chapter 1 Summary: A boy is awoken when something enters his attic bedroom in the middle of the night. What is it and how can he get it to trust him?


**Part 1: Blue Vow of Sin**

 **Act 1: Silver Night**

"Huh? Who's there?"

Rays of soft summer moonlight streamed silently into the attic bedroom. On one side of it, a boy sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was aware that something alive had disturbed his normal night of peaceful slumber. On the other side, an unknown creature was concealing itself in the shadow cast by the boy's wooden chifforobe. The thing was trying to scoot farther back into the dark corner, making quite a bit of rustling as it did so.

The owner of the room peered towards the pitch black space the being was hiding in. Since he had just awoken, his vision had yet to adjust to the weak light the moon had to offer. Perhaps his best bet was to get out of bed and check what had entered uninvited. If it were dangerous, he reasoned, it would have already attacked him instead of staying out of sight.

Pushing his blanket away, the box spring mattress squeaked as the boy moved himself to the side of the bed. He placed his bare feet on the faded blue carpet that covered half of the creaky hardwood. With a simple shoulder roll, he stood up.

"Don't be scared. I'm gonna come over," he whispered gently, taking his first step forward.

There was no verbal reply, but the sound of shifting feathers could be heard. Bats had leathery wings, so was it an owl? It sounded a bit bigger than that… Slowly, the boy inched his way closer to his wardrobe, hoping not to scare the creature. As he reached the end of the carpet, at about the center of the room, his abnormally keen sense of smell picked up a worrying metallic stench. Halting his approach, he scanned the uncovered floor with a pair of alert and observant eyes. A trail of glistening, liquid droplets started from the open balcony door. The dark dots, varying in size, traveled across the wood and into the shadows where the something was. The scent became quite strong there.

"That's blood, isn't it? Are you injured?"

His questions of concern were met with silence. He prayed the being wasn't in critical condition. Maybe now was the time to make sure it knew that he meant it no harm. Adjusting his mint green nightshirt, the boy got down on his knees and lay his hands on the ground, palms up. All animals knew this gesture as one of trustful surrender.

"I won't hurt you, so please… let me help you."

Closing his eyes, he waited for any type of reply. Be it a growl or a shriek, a bark or a hoot, the boy would be able to translate it more easily than the eerie absence of sound that currently made up their one-sided conversation. Holding his position, he was a little scared, hoping whatever it was didn't plan on lunging at him while he was in this state of vulnerability. After a few moments, the suspense was shattered by a response he definitely hadn't been expecting.

"Bandages…" a husky grumble commanded.

"Ba-banda- ah, yes!" With this surprised stutter, the boy flipped his hands over to push himself up from the carpet.

"Wait."

"W-what?" He froze in an awkward half-rise.

"Where do you… keep the bandages?"

"They're downstairs in the bathroom medicine cabinet."

"You answered that quickly."

"Well, I used to get scratched up a lot when I played out in the forest… Ah, enough about me. Can I go get them for you? I don't know how hurt you are, but the sooner the better, right?"

"First… promise me that you won't… alert anyone else."

"I promise," the boy nodded, raising his head to grin reassuringly at the dark corner.

"Then come back immediately… It really hurts."

Without another word, the boy hopped to his feet, retraced his steps back to the bed, then turned left to where the door was. He opened and closed it as quietly as possible before dashing down the flight of narrow steps to retrieve a few needed items.

Left alone in the room, the entity let out an exhausted sigh. Biting its bottom lip, a knot of frustration sat in its gut. Not only had the being failed to carry out its mission, but it had also gotten a human boy mixed up in the aftermath. Currently, the being was applying pressure to the shoulder wound that was bleeding heavily onto the hardwood. It had lost too much energy to use a transformation spell, let alone attempt to fly home…

Focusing, it used its remaining strength to listen intently to the movement downstairs, making sure the boy was not planning to notify anyone in the house of the intruder that had broken through the useless lock on the balcony door. It was taking him longer than expected, but for good reason. He seemed to be grabbing other critical items. The entity kept its eyes closed as it waited patiently.

"I'm back," the owner of the room whispered no more than three minutes later as he returned. Setting a bowl of water and some simple medical supplies out on the desk next to the head of his bed, he gazed towards the shadowy corner. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah… now hand over the bandages."

"I won't," the boy denied with confidence, quickly crossing the room empty-handed.

"Wh-what are you planning?" came a hiss filled with suspicion.

"Well, I can't dress your wounds if you're there."

"I can do it myself. Hand them over."

"Don't be difficult." Stopping in front of his chifforobe with his hands on his hips, the boy turned his body right to face the hiding spot. Up close, he thought he could make out the shape of a mid-sized figure curled up in the darkness. For a single moment, the moonlight reflected off a pair of cautious eyes. They were a captivating shade of blue.

"If you come any closer… you'll be sorry."

"I just want to help you."

"I can help myself. Bandages, now."

"No. Please let me help you." Saying this stubbornly, the boy leaned down and bravely extended a hand to the trespassing being.

"O-oi, I just threatened you. Are you an idiot?"

"Maybe a little," the boy replied sheepishly, "but I'm hoping you'll trust me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because my heart tells me I can trust you."

That was when the boy showed off the purest smile the creature had ever witnessed. It was determined and confident, with cheeks dusted by a rosy blush of youthful naivete. Innocent brown eyes seemed to stare straight into the being's soul with an unexplainable blind faith, making the organ in its chest skip a beat. The entity couldn't help but instinctively reach up for the alluring gesture that seemed to promise more than just aid.

The boy swallowed hard as a pale hand, a similar size to his, revealed itself from the shadows. It finally took his awaiting action, but the piano fingers, as much as they were warm and alive, were slick with freshly spilled blood. Taking a deep breath, the boy gently pulled the being up off the floor before it quickly returned the hand to cover its wound.

"Hey. D-do you think you can make it to the bed?" the boy whispered, turning around to motion towards the other side of the room. The bed looked a lot more inviting than the hardwood.

The being took two shaky steps out of the dark corner, but that was all it could manage. Drained of its strength, the wobbly figure stumbled forward, collapsing onto the boy with about as much grace as a newborn deer. In a weak attempt to soften the collision, it gave the ivory wings on its back a single, desperate flap. Unfortunately, all it caused was a few of the feathers to flutter into the air. The boy hit the ground with a dull thud, the other on top of him.

"Are you-"

"I'll… trust you…" came a pained murmur as the being's tense body relaxed and it lost consciousness.

"Huh?"

Upon hearing no reply, the boy turned his head in concern. His brown eyes widened in shock at what he saw. There was no way. It couldn't be possible. Yet, under the light of the silver moon, this was how the boy met the angel for the first time.

* * *

Hello there, my name is FallinglntoPieces. You can call me Fall. I've been uploading my writing to AO3 and Tumblr, but a friend suggested I also add my writings here. It's been a long while since I last used , but I am nostalgic for the simple format of it!

Please follow, favorite, and write me a comment if you like the beginning of this KilluGon fairytale~ Thank you in advance!


End file.
